brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Electro
Marvel |Years = 2013-2014, 2017 |Appearances = 76014 Spider-Trike vs. Electro 5002125 Electro }} Electro is a Marvel Super Heroes minifigure that appeared in 2014. Description Electro has a Transparent Fluorescent Blue head printed with medium blue for his face. His face is printed with three small blue lightning bolts in between the white eyes, and his mouth is bent into a large grin. He has a medium blue torso with transparent fluorescent blue arms and white hands. The torso is printed with muscles which are highlighted with white streaks. This printing continues onto the medium blue legs. Another Electro was released at KidsFest in Fairfax, Virginia. This Electro is the one seen in the The Amazing Spider Man 2 film. He features a medium blue head with small dark blue sparks and a meter printed on. His torso is dark grey with printing that continues to his legs. He is also given two electric bolts. This polybag version was to be released earlier in 2014, but was cancelled. LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Electro's normal video game appearance shows him in his classic green suit with yellow mask. Electro's second video game variation is nearly identical to his physical minifigure, except the arms and head are white instead of transparent fluorescent blue. Background Electro, also known as Maxwell Dillion, was an electrical engineer and lineman. Ones day, he was repairing a power line when a freak lightning accident caused a mutagenic change that transformed him into a living electrical capacitor. He used his new power to steal money and became an enemy of . When Spider-Man fought Electro in Times Square, he tazered him against a large screen, which made Electro disappear. He later resurfaced and shut down everything electricity based in New York City holding it ransom, hiding in the screens as a blue man (Electro V 2.0). Spider-Man and his team (Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, and White Tiger) drew Electro out by forcing him to spread himself too thin due to trying take over technology and the Daily Bugle Communications' global broadcast tower, returning him to normal form and defeating him. He was later hired by Doc Ock as V 2.0 to be part of the Sinister Six, which also included Lizard, Rhino, Beetle, and Kraven the Hunter, but failed and was locked up in a cell surrounded by water. He was later broken out of the Raft by Doc Ock to be part of the new Sinister Six (with Beetle being replaced by Scorpion) and was given an armor made from stolen Oscorp technology, like the rest of the team, to enhance his abilities, but was easily defeated by the Green Goblin. The Green Goblin used Electro as a power source for the Siege Perimous an artifact that can allow for multiversal travel. He used him in his plot to gather the DNA of alternate Spider-Men to become more powerful. The Spider-Men used Electro to absorb the power of Green Goblin and turn him back into Norman Osborn. He later took over the "Hell-Carrier" and with the help of Spider-Girl, the vehicle was destroyed and Electro was imprisoned again. LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Electro had no major role in the story. He did, however, team up with Shocker to hold a bank heist in one of Deadpool's bonus levels. Notes * Jek-14 was the first minifigure to have a transparent arm. He had a printed Transparent Light Blue left arm. Electro became the second minifigure to have a transparent arm, but also the first to have one in Transparent Fluorescent Blue, the first to have 2 transparent arms, the first to have a transparent right arm, and the first to have a transparent arm with no printing. * Electro's origin in the Ultimate Spider-Man TV series is different from his comic book origin. Since the minifigure is based on the TV show, Electro's LEGO.com bio tells his origin according to the show instead of the classic comics. Gallery of Variants Gallery of Video Game Variants Appearances * 76014 Spider-Trike vs. Electro * 5002125 Electro Video Games * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes *''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2'' Gallery ElectroBack.jpg|Electro's back Electro 01 web500px.jpg|Classic 599311 654940877890671 15492622 n.jpg|Ultimate 76014 Spider-Trike vs Electro Electro.jpg sh141.jpg ElectroMarvel.png Duplo Electro.jpg Electro-lego-marvel-super-heroes-54.4 thumb.jpg Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Marvel Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2013 Category:Minifigures first introduced in Video Games Category:Spider-Man minifigures Category:DUPLO figures